rp_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firecat
'Updated on 12/20/2015' 'Firecat ' ' Found by: The Creator ' 'Testing Areas: ' 'Woods ' 'Forests ' 'Volcanoes ' 'Name of Creature: Firecat ' 'Species: housecat ' 'Magical Affinity: Fire, Teleport, Telepathy, Jump ' 'Habitat: houses ' 'Food: small rodents, fish, some grasses ' 'Life Span: 10-12 years ' 'How it bears its young: live birth of 2-4 kittens ' 'How long does the young stay with the parent: 6-8 weeks ' ' ' 'NOTES ' 'Firecats have cream colored fur and have the same markings as Siamese cats except that rather than brown their markings are a brick red. They have a triangular head and blue eyes. Firecats are fast and lithe. Their sense of balance is superb. They are flexible and agile creatures. They take three years to grow into adulthood, but they have the same lifespan as a man and are sentient as well as intelligent. Don't expect them to obey orders, don't even try to give them orders, cats will do what they want. Regard them as an equal and a partner, and you'll probably do alright.* ' 'Firecats are a bit strange in their abilities. They are capable of mental magic such as telepathy and have a skill called jump.*The skill called jump is one of the stranger skills. It is essentially the ability to teleport. The cats can jump themselves around pretty easily, but it wears them down. The more they have to carry with them, the faster they're exhausted. Jumping a human around is extremely taxing and the cat will need plenty of food, water, rest and other care after jumping a human around. The further the distance of the jump, the more energy it takes. The more tired the cat is, the more likely something will go wrong. ' 'Firecats do not bond themselves to *person like a bondbird or imprint like a fire lizard. They do, however attach themselves to a person. They can talk to anyone with their telepathy, but they choose who they help. They will be loyal to whoever deserves their loyalty. They are more of a partner than a pet. ' 'Firecats have close ties to their families and no one can stop them from jumping to their families. Fire cats teach the kittens and all have their own names given to them by their parents. ' 'They can be traced with a special communication gem but the cat will need to wear it and being a cat gives it the advantage for it can take the collar off if it should want to do so. It is best to encourage a close relationship with the kitten from the beginning. ' ' ' 'Kitten ' 'When first born, Firecat kittens are not blind. Once cleaned up, they can see and hear clearly. However they cannot be taken from their mother until they are weaned in about two months. Young kittens must be treated like superior toddlers. They instinctively recognize danger. However, one must be careful with thoughts as much as words around firecat kittens. They hear thoughts as well as they hear regular voices. Kittens are mischievous and curious. When they learn jump, beware. It is a skill instinctive to them as swimming is to a fish. They'll likely get themselves or their caretaker into a lot of trouble. ' 'Firecat Yearling kittens will not be able to jump a human around many times or very far. *Their second year it may be possible to jump a human a few times a week, provided they get superb care and the need is great. ' ' ' 'Suggested equipment ' 'Needs special collar, cat post, toys, litter pan, brush, comb, leash, food, bed, cat tree, litter pan ' 'Adult ' 'It's body from tip of nose to base of tail is about three feet long when full grown. The length of the tail matches the length of their body. At this size their claws and teeth are quite large. Trees outside will do as well as scratching posts. By adulthood they've learned sensibility and become practical and vain creatures. They are formidable in fights. They are predators, never forget that. ' ' '